fear_gta_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Far Cry 5 Characters
This Content on this page has no connection or canon to the FeaR GTA Universe story. This is one of the Extra Stories. The following is for the Far Cry custom story. List of Characters in the Far Cry 5 Story: _ _ Elijah Lopez Elijah Lopez was born in Modesto, Ca in 1996, During his 2nd Semester of Senior year. Elijah participated in Assassination. A secret watertag game played by High School Seniors. His group name were called the Vultures, being inspired by a group in a Zombie Comic. 2014 One day Elijah and his friends were under attack by the Dirty Divas, a rival Assassination team of girls. Elijah's team was triumph that day and ended the night with a bonfire. When Elijah Opened the Book of Souls that night. He and his friends were transferred to another realm. Having to fight his way out. Fortunately Elijah and Matt were able to escape the realm. 2015 A year later the book returned, taking the group one last time to the demon realm, the group then made one last fight until making a deal with The Sorcerer. The Group were then returned back to the world with seeds of a white flower. Elijah performed his part of the deal and spreaded the flowers across the land. Joseph Seed, Desperate to spread his religion more across Montana and other missions. Discovered the flower and created Bliss, giving Faith Seed responsibility of spreading the drug across their followers. 2018 During 2018, The Project Edens Gate started gaining traction having small missions around the Mountain States and West Coast, Closing off a entire section off in Montana, being their Headquarters and the source of the Peggies. Project Edens Gate then attempted to overthrow Modesto, Ca with kidnappings and Assaults, Searching for the Book of Souls for their Religion Army. Elijah was then under attack at his Mom's House. Elijah escaped their attack and went to Jackie's Parents house where they regrouped a few of his friends. Jackie had been preparing with her Bow and Arrow getting ready to fight off the Cult. The group make a run for Highway 99 but were caught in a Traffic Jam when the cultists got impatient and attempted to bomb the Highway with Assault Vehicles. Elijah, Jackie and his friends were then eventually kidnapped in vans, Elijah and Jackie were paired in one van while his friend Austin was thrown in another. Captured by John Seed, taken to Montana to be questioned from the Father himself on the warabouts of the Book. A day later the National Guard then took down the Cultists in Modesto, Making national news of the strange cult that attacked Modesto. Majority of the Cultists flee back to Montana, Eventually one of the Cultists started talking and told the FBI that the Cult HQ is from Hope County, Montana. A US Marshal, Marshal Burke was sent to Montana to investigate The Father and find out more about the cult. Elijah then woke up in the van approaching Hope County. He was then Baptized by John Seed in a lake, then met Joseph Seed himself. Both John and Joseph left in a separate vehicle from the Transport Van. During the second transportation the Van was stopped by Police. The Cultists were shot and killed except for one, who fleed with the fan, Elijah was able to escape the van but Jackie was taken. Elijah then met Marshal Burke and Sheriff Whitehorse, he told them he knows where John and Joseph Seed are going. Both officers then take Elijah to a Police HQ where they get him geared up for a helicopter ride into Hope County, Montana. Giving Elijah the nickname the Rookie. During the flight they arrived at Joseph Seeds compound, Elijah Arrested Joseph Seed and took him back to the helicopter when it was destroyed by cultists. Leading up to the Events of Far Cry 5. During Far Cry 5, Elijah Rescued Jackie, But now changed her name to Jess Black, refusing to tell the cult her true identity. Austin was then found and Elijah met another resistance partner named Blackboy.